Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Mission Guide
This is a catalog to the combat portions of Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira. For a guide on how to play, consult the Gameplay Guide. Overview Understandably the simplest in terms of gameplay in the second trilogy. Being the first game, it has least variety in missions and mechanics and it has not yet implemented the difficulty switch. That being said, the logic from the first trilogy still applies, raise trust to gain more benefits and this is doubly amplified with Kazuya's Braveheart that can have many possible effects on a chosen Emblem Frame. Mission 1-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, First Aider, Spell Caster) * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Pirate Ship x 1 * Victory Condition: Defeat Enemy * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed, Merged Emblem Frame destroyed. * Special Conditions: None The mission serves as a tutorial and Tact orders for the Braveheart and the merged Emblem Frame to eliminate the enemy. The player has no control over the scenario until the Emblem Frames reach in firing distance for Kazuya to enter Firing Mode. With only one Enemy, this mission should not prove troublesome. Only because this mission has the merged Emblem Frame as the only ship available to use, having the merged Emblem Frame survive becomes a regular, unstated defeat condition from here on out. Mission 2-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, First Aider, Spell Caster), Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Destroyers x 6, Cruisers x 2 * Victory Condition: Destroy all enemy ships * Defeat Condition: Time Runs out, Luxiole destroyed * Special Conditions: None Rico will ask for Kazuya to merge the Braveheart with the Cross Caliber before the battle begins. Tact explains that the enemy ships are disrupting advanced communications and that the high-speed command system is not responding. Kazuya is given the task to lead in combat and the player will have control over the course of the fight. Other than the regular resupply order to restore an Emblem Frame's energy, the mission should not prove difficult as long as the cruisers don't reach the Luxiole. Mission 3-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Destroyers x 8, Cruisers x 2, [[Dieta Dist|'Dieta Dist']] * Victory Condition: Destroy Dieta Dist * Defeat Condition: Time Runs out, Luxiole destroyed * Special Conditions: None Tact once again is unable to command and is temporarily injured with Coco taking over for a short time. Anise will ask for Kazuya to keep the Braveheart merged with her Emblem Frame prior to the fight. Kazuya is once again given the order to lead the Angel Wing and their main priority will be to destroy the enemy flagship. The entire enemy forces will close on the Emblem Frames so the first group of enemies to the left should be focused before focus firing the available Hyper Weapons on the flagship to quickly end the mission. The flagship should not be confronted alone as it has considerable firepower. Mission 4-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Floating Battery x 12 * Victory Condition: Defeat all enemies * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed * Special Condition: None Nano and her First Aider are unavailable for this fight and there are a considerable amount of enemies to deal with but thankfully, they are immobile. The merged Emblem Frame should fight through one path of enemies and regroup with the other two dealing with the enemies on the other side. The Luxiole should gradually move up the passage as to allow for the Emblem Frames to quickly resupply and head back out to finish the mission. Mission 4-2 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Destroyer x 8, Cruiser x 4, Dieta Dist * Victory Condition: Destroy Dieta Dist * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed * Special Condition: None Nano will request Kazuya to merge with the First Aider before the fight begins. A straightforward combat mission where Dieta's flagship is the main target. First and foremost, the destroyers near the Luxiole should be disposed of before they become troublesome and the Emblem Frames resupplied before going to the north side of the map to confront Dieta. The cruisers will move on their own so all efforts should be placed in destroying whatever obstruction may come before fighting Dieta's ship. Mission 5-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Destroyer x 6, Cruiser x 6, Dieta Dist * Victory Condition: Destroy Dieta Dist * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed * Special Condition: None Kahlua will request that Kazuya merge with the Spell Caster before the fight begins. The 6 Destroyers forming the magic circle can be dispersed as long as one of them is destroyed. This will reveal Dieta's flagship in the middle of the formation where she will be able to be targeted. Before that, the line of cruisers should obviously be taken care of. Mission 6-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Destroyer x 6, Cruiser x 6, Carrier x 1 * Victory Condition: Destroy all enemies * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed * Special Condition: None With Lily's return the Angel Wing is complete and the mission is once again fairly simple. Of course, she will request that Kazuya merge with the Eagle Gazer before the fight starts. The enemy carrier is introduced here but only one located at the top of the stage and should not prove a problem until it is actually confronted head on. Mission 7-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Destroyer x 4, Cruiser x 4, Crust Breaker x 6 * Victory Condition: Destroy all 6 Crust Breakers * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed, Crust Breaker reaches the other side of the map. * Special Condition: None While the Magiic fleet deal with the bulk of the enemies, the Luxiole penetrates through the front lines to reach the Crust Breaker's target area. The objective of this mission will be to destroy all the Crust breakers before they reach the yellow zone in the other end of the map. The Luxiole will be relatively safe and the Emblem Frames should be divided to tie up enemies while the other chase down the Crust Breakers. The Relic Raider and Cross Caliber are ideal choices to chase them down while the other three can get busy with the enemy ships blocking them. The player can either merge with either the aforementioned two to boost their capabilities or merge with a relatively slower Emblem Frame to chase down the Crust Breakers along with them. Mission 9-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Fast Attack Ship x 10 * Victory Condition: Destroy all enemies * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed * Special Condition: None A quick fight showcasing the Fast Attack ship class while route-related conflicts take its toll in the fight. That being said, it isn't that hard of a mission as there are only fast attack ships and nothing else. Mission 9-2 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Destroyer x 8, Cruiser x 6, Battleship x 6 * Victory Condition: Destroy all battleships * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed * Special Condition: None A significantly tougher fight with the new battleship class that are significantly more armored and armed with weapons. Being that they're supported by cruisers, it would be recommended to focus fire the top half of enemies instead of dividing up the Emblem Frames to cover more ground. Thankfully. the route conflicts are settled at this point and the mission should not be too difficult. Mission 10-1 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Cruiser x 12, Battleship x 6, Carrier x 4 * Victory Condition: Defeat all enemies * Defeat Condition: Time runs out, Luxiole destroyed * Special Condition: None The Chrono Gate to ABSOLUTE is opened but only for a brief moment that allowed only the Luxiole to make it through. The initial fight in the final chain of battles where this will be trying to hold off against the enemy fleet. Similar to the previous mission, there a large number of cruisers and their collective firepower is considerable and it is recommended to focus your targets instead of spreading them out. Mission 10-2 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Fast Attack Ship x 10, Reinforcements * Victory Condition: Destroy all enemy ships * Defeat Condition: Time Runs out, Luxiole destroyed, Do not allow any ships to reach the backline * Special Conditions: None The Luxiole splits itself into two-halves and Coco leads one of the halves to contact reinforcements while Tact leads the other halve and the Angel Wing to cover their flank. The Angel Wing are forced onto the defensive and cannot allow for any of the high-speed frigates to pass through the bottom of the map. Dividing attention to both focus firing close targets and then seeking new ones is key to making sure none of them survive. Mission 10-3 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Luxiole * Allied Ships: Lucky Star, Kung Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Happy Trigger, Harvester, Sharp Shooter * Enemy Ships: Fast Attack Ship x 16, Carrier x 4 * Victory Condition: Destroy all enemy ships * Defeat Condition: Time Runs out, Luxiole destroyed * Special Conditions: None Reinforcements arrive in form of the Elsior and its Emblem Frames and the Moon Angel Wing take to the field on their crafts. This mission is fairly straightforward and gives you ample forces to divide and conquer the two sides of the map. With Vanilla around, Nano will be able to constantly use her offensive special instead of another Repair Wave unless it is needed. Mission 10-4 * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Luxiole * Allied Ships: Lucky Star, Kung Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Happy Trigger, Harvester, Sharp Shooter, Elsior * Enemy Ships: Gran Verel * Victory Condition: Destroy the Gran Verel * Defeat Condition: Time Runs out, Luxiole destroyed * Special Conditions: None The final mission in the game is astonishingly simple as Verel is faced alone with no other reinforcements. That being said, his flagship is absurdly difficult to take down and even the combined firepower of the Emblem Frames will have a while to go to take it down. Thankfully, there are still two healers and a total of 9 offensive Hyper Weapons make this fight more of a time-sink than an actual challenge. Mission EX * Controlled Ships: Braveheart + (Cross Caliber, Eagle Gazer, First Aider, Spell Caster, Relic Raider), Luxiole * Allied Ships: None * Enemy Ships: Lucky Star, Kung Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Happy Trigger, Harvester, Sharp Shooter, Elsior * Victory Condition: Destroy the Elsior * Defeat Condition: Time Runs out, Luxiole destroyed * Special Conditions: None Without a doubt the toughest challenge thus far, the old vs the new. While it will become more "fair" by the later games, the Moon Angel Wing outnumber the Rune Angel Wing on how many controllable ships they can field by one which is substantial as they have access to their Hyper Weapons as well. While it would be wise to focus the Harvester to get rid of the healer, the longer everyone else remains alive, the higher the chance for their special gauges to be filled and the risk of losing an Emblem Frame is increased. Mint's Flier Dance is arguably the most dangerous and she should be taken out first followed by Ranpha, Milfie, and Forte. Chitose still has to aim her shots for her Fatal Arrow and thus isn't the greatest threat, but she also rarely misses. Related Links * Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi Mission Guide * Galaxy Angel II Eigō Kaiki no Toki Mission Guide Category:Walkthroughs